The demigods daughter
by Persephone140
Summary: Its 15 years after Percy Jackson defeated Kronos, and his adopted daughter Louyla thinks she is normal. Until she finds Percy, Annabeth and Rachel Dare talking to a stranger, and discovers both herself and her best friend are demigods. Read and review plz
1. Swimming pools, daydreams and drool

It was dark and eerie by the water. I was standing next to a large rectangular pool, half full of sea-blue water. The moon shone brightly, brighter then it would ever shine back home. By the light of Selene I saw a woman treading water in the pool, dressed in a bright red, halter-neck bikini despite the chilling wind that blew my hair from my face. She swam delicately to the side, and grabbed the edge, only a few centimeters away from my bare feet. She lifted herself slowly from the water and sat on the side, her hair and body dripping water onto the cement ground. I didn't move away, somehow I knew this woman wasn't a threat. She turned her head towards me, and a sudden trepidation filled my heart. She was breath-takingly beautiful, with hair that was bright blonde, nearly white even when it was wet. I couldn't decide what colour her eyes were, as they kept changing and flickering with different, lovely colours. Her lips were painted the same colour as her swimming suit, and her face showed no blemishes whatsoever. She smiled at me, kind but somehow intimidating.

"_Louyla Jackson?' she asked, her voice as sweet as a nightingale's. I tried to answer, but no sound left my mouth. I tried again, and this time I could only let out a soft sigh, _

"_Louyla Jackson?" she asked again, this time her voice turning angry and aggressive. She stood up, swinging her feet out of the water and drew herself up to her true height. I tried to back away, but my feet were stuck as well as my voice. She grinned evilly and her head turned into one I recognized. _

"Louyla Jackson!"

I jerked my head up suddenly, startled by the voice. I blinked away the last remnants of my horrible daydream, and the ugly, blown up face of Mrs. Pepper filled up the majority of my vision. Mrs. Pepper was my overly strict English teacher, always seeming to drool gross, stringy saliva when she got mad. Unfortunately, that happened often. After about 5 seconds of my having to endure staring at her face, she moved away.

'Louyla June Jackson! How many times do I have to tell you to pay attention?" I looked down at the blank worksheet I was supposed to be working on, hoping Mrs. Pepper would freak out another kid for a change. Thankfully, she went back to marking our exam papers at her dek, and I was left in peace.

As you would have been able to tell, I'm Louyla Jackson, probably the kid who gets in the most trouble in the 7th grade. Its not always my fault, you know. I can't help making things happen when I'm angry. I'm surprised they haven't expelled me yet. Especially the time when I made the vegetables in our class vegetable patch grow at an impossible speed. That was in year six though, a week before we were supposed to leave. They couldn't expel me then.

A dry cough to my right made me look over. My best friend James was scribbling something in black pen on the worksheet, his face scrunched up in concentration, his black fringe flopping over his eyes. I held my hand over my mouth to suppress a laugh. He always tried so hard to impress the teachers in everything he did. He was such a suck-up. He looked over at me, mouthing "_What?" _I shook my head, and looked over to my left. Knora was shaking with silent giggles, her curly red hair bouncing wildly. Freckels were scattered all over her nose, and it looked like she spent heaps of time in the sun. Truthfully, she spent more time inside then out. She looked over at me and smiled widely. She pointed to her worksheet with a long finger and continued with her work.

I turned to my own worksheet, staring at the incomprehensible words. Mrs Pepper couldn't expect a dyslexic kid to be able to decipher this. All the letters swam across the paper, jumbling in with each other. Instead, i looked out the window that was next to Rodger's desk and stared at the trees, their branches swaying slightly in the wind, like they were dancing to a song only they could see. Oh how i wished that i was able to go outside and climb them, or able to water the flowers in the garden beds, who desperatly needed a drink. Gardening always made me happy. Planting seedlings in burrows of soil and waiting for them to fully grow was so relaxing to me. It was much more entertaining them school.

"Louyla Jackson!" I rolled my eyes and reluctantly drew my eyes back to the thin piece of paper in front me, thinking about how beautiful the tree it was made out of would have been.


	2. Searching

Louyla Jackson

Chapter 2

"Just think, Lyla! Two more weeks, and then we will be on vacation! No more Mrs. Pepper, no more impossible worksheets, and most definitely, no more drool!" Knora was nearly singing with excitement as she skipped down the footpath in Summer sunshine, her tall black poodle Jack trotting happily on his lead in front of her. A giggle escaped at the sight of them. Straight after school that day we had stopped by Knora's house for a snack. Her mum, Rachel, wasn't there at the time, but that wasn't surprising. Rachel was an artist, and she was always off at some art gallery or art buyer, trying to sell her work. People from all over America requested paintings from her, and she was always busy. Sometimes Knora helped her by creating paintings herself and selling them. Together they also ran the organization called Art for Schools, which raised funds to keep art classes running in local elementary schools.

So after we had stopped at Knora's house, I suggested we walk Jack to mine. He had been really restles last time I was there, and a walk might do him good. I also needed help from Knora with my project for art class, she was so good with that type of stuff. And in return I helped her with science projects.

We turned a corner onto my street, Knora still skipping happily ahead, and my parents' house came into view. Something was out of the ordinary about the front yard, but I just couldn't put my finger on it. The answer was on the tip of my tongue when…"Oof!" Knora had stopped suddenly, and I ran into the back of her. And let me tell you, running into her bony back isn't fun, it hurts! Knora didn't seem to notice. Instead, she stood staring at my small front yard, Jack trying to pull her along from the lead.

"What's wrong, Knora?" I stood beside her, realizing what it was she was staring at. Behind my Mum's blue Ute that was parked in the driveway was a black motorcycle, its stand supporting its weight.

"What's Mum doing here?" Knora asked. She started racing down street, Jack galloping next to her. I started running after her, my mind whizzing with questions. What was Rachel doing here? It wasn't uncommon for her to visit, but didn't she usually have appointments at this time in the afternoon? Hey, it wasn't like I was angry she was visiting, it was just….unusual.

By the time I reached the bottom of the stairs leading up to the front verandah, Knora was quietly opening up the fly screen door with one hand, and trying to control Jack with the other. He kept lurching towards the front door, his paws held out like he wanted to scratch the wood.

"Jack, shush! Be quiet, you silly dog!" Knora whispered desperately, but it didn't help. "Jack, stop it!" I commanded and he stopped. What can I say, I have a way with animals. Knora gets jealous sometimes, but I try to ignore it.

I ran up the steps, fishing into my jean pockets for my keys. When I finally found them, I pushed one into the lock and twisted it. The lock clicked and the door drifted open slowly. I pushed on the heavy wood until it was fully open, and beckoned to Knora. Her face was pulled into a worried frown, and I knew we were both thinking the same thing: What was Rachel doing here? We walked through the short entrance hall and into the living room, trying to be silent, without much success at all. The sound of Knora's boots echoed through the empty room, and Jack kept whimpering sadly. He knew which room we were in, and he also knew what would happen if he jumped onto the couches. We walked through the living room and into the dining room, towards the back of the house, but that was empty too.

"Where could they be?" I asked, looking away from the glass door that led to the backyard.

"They must be upstairs, in one of the studies. I doubt they'd be in one of the bedrooms" At that, I walked back into the living room and through a door at the end of the room, next to a fish tank filled with an assortment of different fish. This door led into another hallway, with 3 doors on each side. With Knora and Jack close behind me, I started up the stairs.

Mum had designed the house herself, and it was times like this I wished she hadn't. It was so big and open and just utterly confusing. I had to admit though, it was a great design. A lot of the upstairs rooms led onto balconies, and had walls made entirely of glass so you could see either the front or back yard. In some the main bedroom there were patterns molded onto the ceiling, most of them depicting Greek myths. The color pallet was beautiful too, with lovely sea greens, calming blues and yellows that looked exactly like sand. Mum was an architect, and she spends a lot of her time in her study drawing up designs and blueprints. Her latest project was a shopping mall in the centre of New York. She was paid large sums of money to design it, and she did an awesome job of it. She sometimes did houses too, but the mall took up most of her time lately.

I think the colors were Dads idea. Actually, it wouldn't surprise me if they were. Dad loves the ocean and anything to do it. We live near a beach because Dad always wants to be near the water. Well, that's what he tells me, but I'm not sure if that's the whole truth. His a lifeguard at the same beach, and spends a lot of his time there. Sometimes I visit him after school when his not busy, and when his not running swimming classes at the local swimming pool. The beach isn't always very busy in the Winter and Fall, so that's when he spends more time at the pool. The house is full of things he has collected over the years: strange colored shells and rocks, strings of seaweed. Once he even found an old shark's egg, so he keeps that in his study.

Personally, I think I have the best parents ever. Even though they are not really my parents. Wait, I haven't mentioned I'm adopted, have i? Well, I am. They told me 3 years ago, when I was 10. They don't know who my biological parents are, but I was left at their doorstep 12 years ago when I was only a few weeks old, with a piece of paper slipped into my blankets saying when I was born. No message, no name at the end of the letter, not even a signature. The only thing strange about it was that it was written in green ink, a beautiful cursive writing. I sort of guessed at a young age that Mum and Dad weren't my real parents. I've always had golden hair that's not blonde but not brown either and slightly wavy, not dirty blonde like Mum's or dark brown like Dad. I have bright violet colored eyes with long lashes, not grey or green like Mum and Dads. My parents are both tall and athletic looking, while I'm sort of short and thin. It puzzles me sometimes why I was left on this very house's doorstep 12 years ago. Why couldn't my real parents raise me? Did they have enough money to pay the expenses of having a child? Or did my mother die during childbirth and my father didn't want me? I don't think I'll ever know. Unless one of them dares to turn up and claim me. But I doubt that will ever happen.

Anyway, let's get back to the story, shall we? I've spent enough time explaining the boring details. So when Knora, Jack and I reached the top of the stairs, I opened the door at the end of the landing and cautiously look through.

"Mum? Dad?"I called, but there was no answer. I walked down the hall slowly, putting my ear against each door for a moment, listening carefully. Knora started on the other side of the hall, pausing at each door to listen. I was starting to worry about where they were when Knora suddenly whispered "Lyla! They're in here!" I looked over my shoulder to the door she was gesturing at, and realized with a shock that it was Dad's study. No one except Mum was allowed in there, and I'd only sneaked in there a couple of times when they were out shopping.

I tiptoed over to the door and, silently hoping that jack would keep his mouth shut, pressed my ear against the door. First I heard nothing, but after a moment Dad started talking. His voice was muffled, and it was hard to understand exactly what he was saying, but it sounded like he was arguing with someone.

"I still don't think it's a good idea. No monsters have turned up yet, nothing unusual has happened. She's safe here"

Then another voice started speaking, one I recognized as Knora's mum, Rachel.

"Until unusual things _do_ start happening, and the monsters recognize her scent. We can't take the risk, Percy. You've done all you can to protect her, its just time she came to camp"

What did Rachel mean by Camp? And was my perfect hearing going wacko, or did Dad say something about monsters?

"Knora, what did they mean by 'monsters'?" I whispered, looking over at my friend. Knora looked worried, a long lock off red hair already twirled around her finger, like it usually was when she was anxious.

"Sshhh, I want to keep listening"

I put my ear back to the door, and I heard a deep, old voice I didn't recognize.

"Rachel is right, Percy. The child needs to be around others like her, ones that have the same ability. I think it is time we told her the truth"

I removed my ear from the cold wood of the door and backed away slowly, unable to believe what I was hearing. Monsters? Camp? Others like me? What did they mean? Were they planning on shipping me off to boarding school? And who was that other man they were talking to, the one who agreed with Rachel? Was he the headmaster? I glanced over at Knora, who had lowered herself to the ground until she was kneeling and had started stroking Jack's fluffy head, the worried look still on her face.

"Knora, do you know what their talking about?" I said slowly, not caring if they heard me from the other side of the door. Knora nodded once, very slowly, her gaze lowered to the blue carpet.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I knew I wasn't being fair. She might have been told by Rachel not to tell me anything. But I was still angry and scared. Scared that Mum and Dad didn't want to keep me anymore, scared that they were sick of taking care of a kid that wasn't even there's. But most of all, I was scared of being abandoned again.

"Lyla, I –" Knora started to say something, but she was interrupted by a loud bark from Jack, who was staring intently at the study door. "Jack, shush! Please, stop it!" Knora tried to pull him away from the door, but he stayed there like his paws were glued to the floor and continued barking. I ran back to the door, and pressed my ear against it again, hoping they hadn't heard us. Unfortunately, it seemed like they had. The only thing I could on the other side was the scraping of a chair on the floorboards and the strange voice saying "Aaah, it seems like we have some visitors. You better let them in, Annabeth, we can't keep them waiting"

Just as I had pulled away from the door, it opened suddenly, and in the doorway stood my mother, her beautiful grey eyes scrunched up in worry.

"Come in, Lyla. You to, Knora. We need to speak to you" Reluctantly, I followed her into the study, Knora close behind me with Jack in her arms.


End file.
